


Waxing Pain

by Nicxan



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Candles, Chains, M/M, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: Aether is excited to try something new with Papa. Well.was.
Relationships: Aether | Quintessence Ghoul/Papa Emeritus IV
Kudos: 7





	Waxing Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine's Bingo! This prompt was _Candles_.
> 
> I'd say I'm sorry for this, but I'm not. 83

When Copia had mentioned spicing up things in the bedroom, Aether hadn’t been against it. He had been more experimental since being crowned Papa, and it was definitely something that had improved their sex life.  
  
Aether had considered himself rather tough -- ghoul skin helped with that. Any time Copia tried to use whips on him, it did little to nothing. Same with paddles and knives, actually. It had been extremely frustrating for Copia, but Aether wouldn’t deny that this was utterly and completely hilarious.   
  
At this point, it had turned into a challenge. Copia swore that he would find _something_ that would get Aether off, something physical that he could enjoy. Aether did find this endearing in some ways. But at this point, it was clear that Copia was running out of ideas.   
  
“Tonight, we try wax, yes?” Copia asked. He turned to Aether, who was currently chained to the bed. A formality, rather than anything truly binding. Aether had made that especially clear.   
  
“... Wax?”   
  
“Yes, wax!” Copia seemed to be extremely proud of himself for coming up with the idea. “Something new.”   
  
“You know that I won’t ... feel that, right? I mean, it won’t be hot.”   
  
Copia looked like he had sucked ten lemons, but the expression quickly faded.   
  
“Ah, but the sensation of the wax itself! Texture! That is why I wish to try.” Copia bent over into a box near the bed, rummaging through their numerous toys. Why he had put the candles in there, Aether had no idea. But he did have to admit that he saw the appeal of such a thing.   
  
The feeling of wax against his skin would be new and different. It wouldn’t be warm, not in the way Copia wanted, but maybe it’d make him shiver a bit -- especially if it was pooled around his groin. Aether’s cock twitched at the idea. Just for a moment, he was really looking forward to the brand new experience.   
  
Then Copia pulled out the abomination of a candle that he intended on using. Any excitement quickly died at the sight of the Cardinal Copia candle -- the one that had been in the store for Lucifer knows how long, one on constant discounts, and just ... horrifying. It was horrifying. There was no way around it.   
  
Aether couldn’t stop what came out of his mouth next: “Are you kidding me?”   
  
Copia glanced at Aether and made a perplexed noise. Aether could see his eyebrows furrow in confusion, even through the face paint. “Eh?”   
  
“You’re not using those.” Aether wasn’t sure if he said that out of disbelief or if he meant it as a command. Maybe it was both. “No way. You know how scary those things are when they melt.”   
  
“Scary? No, no! No. Not scary.” Copia looked at the candle with his likeness on it, then turned it around in his hand. “Fetching, actually.”   
  
Okay, now Copia was ... well, how did Dewdrop put it? ‘Blowing smoke up his ass?’ Yes, that was it. Aether almost felt offended at this point.   
  
“You’re not using that candle on me.” This time it was definitely a command, and Aether could see the effect it had on Copia. Lucifer, he was awful at being a dom. “No questions asked.”   
  
“Oh, but for Belial’s sake, Aether! We have so many in stock! They have to be used!”   
  
“You shouldn’t use them for wax play! Your face melting isn’t exactly the most attractive thing --”   
  
“Then I will not let it face you while it melts! Problem solved!”   
  
“That’s not even the _right kind of wax_!”   
  
Aether groaned audibly, and not for the reason Copia wanted. He flexed his arms, then pulled away, snapping the chains that Copia had painstakingly set up. This formality was over.   
  
“Copia, you just killed any excitement for me.” Aether glanced down at his flaccid cock to confirm this, then looked back up. “I’m calling it off for tonight. We can try again tomorrow if you want.”   
  
“But Aether!” Copia whined. One more pointed look made Copia sigh deeply, resigned. “Oh, all right. But, er, a favor --”   
  
“If the favor is distributing those things to people, then no.”   
  
“But --!”   
  
“No.”   
  
Aether grabbed his clothes and put them on, not caring about Copia pouting. The last thing he was going to do to these poor Siblings and ghouls was give them overstock of something they didn’t want.   
  
“Just throw them away,” Aether told Copia as he reached the door. “We’ll all be better off that way.”   
  
With that, he left for the evening, still utterly gobsmacked at what just happened.


End file.
